


platonic? please

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: The Book of ThunderQuake [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Powered sex, Smut, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Daisy and Anissa have a harder time keeping their hands off each other than they thought





	platonic? please

Russ plays softly on Anissa’s bluetooth speakers as she hangs up her uniform.

Her and Daisy worked well together, she thought. And it was nice to have someone around the house who Jen could talk to about her powers. At least she resented Daisy less than the rest of them for even reminding her that she had them. And, well…she guessed her and Dad could be a little pushy about it sometimes.

Mostly Dad.

There’s a knock on her door and Anissa steps out of her closet.

“Come in” she says.

“Hey.”

It’s Daisy. She peeks her blonde head in and Anissa smiles at her. “Hey. You can come inside.”

“Thanks.” Daisy hesitates a bit before stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. “What’s up,” Anissa asks.

She sits on the bed and Daisy looks like she wants to follow, but doesn’t. “I just wanted to thank you for what you did today. I mean, standing up to your uncle and everything. That was really cool.”

Daisy smiles shyly at Anissa and her heart almost stops. “Girl please,” she says with a breathy laugh, “that was nothing. I figured we had an extra hand from someone who wanted to help and it’d be stupid not to use it. Uncle Gambi got my logic, once I explained it to him.”

Daisy goes to sit on the edge of her unmade bed, moving cautiously. Still, they were sitting pretty close and it made Anissa notice things. Things like the nervous way she fiddled with her fingernails, which were very nice and manicured, even if they were unpainted.

  
Daisy had taken off her Quake uniform and was now wearing a grey sweater and jeans over a pair of boots. Her hair fell around her face like a curtain, and Anissa ached to push a hand through the blonde waves to see more of Daisy’s face.

Daisy’s throat bobbed as she swallowed.

“I love this song”, she said quietly.

Anissa swallowed. “Me too.”

The air in the room gets tighter and the breathing of the two superheroines is quicker.

They don’t remember who decides to take the chance first.   
  
They look at each other for a second more before deciding what to do.

  
Anissa’s lips are soft and plump against hers and the feeling of their kiss is richer than anything Daisy has ever experienced. Like Daisy, Anissa had changed out of her Thunder costume and was sporting a loose black undersuit underneath. Her hair was still parted in the braids she wore as Thunder.

Daisy took one look at Anissa Pierce and decided that she was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen.

She had chocolate brown eyes that were both adorable and sexy. A wide, beautiful nose and that perfect mouth Daisy had admired earlier. Her deep brown skin was so soft it seemed to shimmer in the fluorescent lighting of her room.

And most of all…Anissa Pierce aka Thunder had a very, very nice ass. Probably the best Daisy has seen, literally ever.

She ghosted a hand over Anissa’s arm when they broke apart. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, two sets of brown eyes shot black with desire.

“So much for keeping it platonic huh”, Daisy whispered with a sly smile.

Instead of being angry or embarrassed by her eavesdropping Anissa made a curious sound.

“I didn’t know you had superhearing powers.”

Now Daisy looked away, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. “I don’t”, she admitted sheepishly. “I was kind of a few feet away and I just sort of heard it. Sorry”, she adds.

Anissa shook her head. “Don’t be.”

Clearly, she was wrong. She didn’t know that Daisy Johnson would be so irresistible until she was in her presence.

Now she was on her bed.

And goddammit, that new hair color was really working for her, even the streaks. Anissa bit her lip. This wasn’t catching feelings, she told herself. This is pure sexual attraction, that’s all.

Quake was hella fuckable and Thunder at least wanted a taste of her before she ran away again.

Anissa kissed Daisy again. Their mouths fit together naturally as their kisses intensified. Daisy rubbed her hands on Anissa’s shoulders.

She thought for a moment and decided to use a small amount of her powers to quake Anissa on the pillows. Anissa landed on them with a surprised oof and smirked with a small shake of her head.

“It’s time to get the rest of these clothes off you” she said. Daisy kissed Anissa’s stomach over her undersuit. She worked her hands over the other girl’s body, stopping to lightly pinch her nipple. It made Anissa let out a giggle and Daisy flicked it again before dragging her tongue over it in a tiny stripe.

Anissa smiled again and Daisy smirked. 

Anissa threw her head back and almost cried out in desire. “I need to be naked like…yesterday.”

She unzipped her suit and peeled herself out without hesitation. Her sports bra suddenly started to feel hot and she panted. Daisy shushed her and worked the bra over her head, slowly.

Daisy brought her mouth back around Anissa’s hardened nipples and sucked. After sucking on the sensitive skin she would blow it. The movement drove Anissa crazy and she bent her hip as a wave a pleasure tingled near her core. Her hair fell over her eyes as she sucked Anissa, providing a blonde curtain between them. Anissa didn’t mind at in the least, though.

Daisy straddled herself a bit harder on her hips. She was still fully clothed, and the sides of her leather jacket scaled up Anissa’s bare torso.

Daisy sucked her large brown nipples at a medium pace, pressing her head against Anissa’s chest. Anissa rocked and groaned at the pressure, looking ready to cum on the spot.

Daisy lifted her head.

“No way in hell are you coming before I play with that ass.”

She flipped Anissa around and nearly had a heart attack from how good Anissa’s round ass looked good naked. She rubbed her hands over it and sighed dreamily.

“God it’s like a pillow. Do you mind?”

Daisy’s eyes skimmed hungrily over Anissa’s backside and felt her nipples harden on sight. Anissa shook her head no and Daisy let out a small quake just to move Anissa’s butt.

It bounced and Anissa squirmed to meet the vibrations happily.

“Ooh are those your powers? Fuck Daisy, that shit feels good.”

Daisy continued to play with Anissa’s ass and her moaning got louder. Her ass on the other hand was quaking wildly and Daisy fought the urge put both hands and it and shake it herself, but just barely.

“Mmm…must be nice to be a human vibrator” Anissa moaned.

She gripped a purple pillow next to her, hard. She stuck her butt up in Daisy’s face and rubbed it against her thigh. Hot moisture creeped out of Daisy’s pussy. Anissa’s backside rubbed against her belly.

“Fuck”, she moaned.

“Yes”, Anissa moaned. “Yes!”

“You’re telling me.”

Her ass was moving fast on Daisy’s crotch through her jeans.

This ass needs to be directly on her clit, now. Daisy stops playing with her for a moment to unbutton her jeans and pull them down her ankles. 

Her hands return to making her booty shake itself pleasurably against her skin. She rode herself against Anissa’s ass and let the movements tickle her enlarged clit. A wet spot is visible on Anissa a second later.

She was never even an ass girl before, preferring fingering and nipple play overall, but Anissa was just amazing.

Daisy began to finger Anissa with three fingers, working them in and out of Anissa’s body slowly. Anissa cried out, singing her praises in a raspy tone.

Anissa fucked herself on Daisy’s fingers, her own pussy dripped wet with need. Daisy kissed her mouth and and it was all Anissa needed to come undone.

She cried out and was grateful her speaker was still playing, otherwise her family for sure would have heard through the walls by now.

She would never hear the end of it if Jen heard them. She could be insufferable as fuck sometimes about this kind of thing.

Anissa immediately starts going down on Daisy.

She shook her head as her tongue poked around Daisy’s wet center in a strong circular motion.

She was deadass going down on Daisy Johnson.

What a good fucking day.

“Anissa please,” Daisy begged. “please.”

Anissa moves her tongue very rapidly across Daisy’s swollen clit to her dripping opening. Anissa held her breath very carefully sent a small vibration to Daisy’s clit.

Daisy covered her own mouth to keep from crying out. Anissa blew into her pussy and she came in seconds.

Daisy pulled Anissa up and they sat on her bed for a moment, catching their breaths.

 _I just had sex with Quake_ , Anissa thought in awe.

 _I just fingerfucked Thunder._ _In_ _her own home_ , thought the superhero next to her.

Their dynamic could never be the same now.

How were they supposed to navigate the new change in their relationship? _Did they have a relationship?_

Whatever Anissa Pierce and Daisy Johnson were now, it sure as hell wasn’t platonic.


End file.
